Star Hunters
The Star Hunters are a renegade Space Marine Chapter of unknown founding. They are infamous for their acts of piracy, which involve attacking spacecrafts of various races, as well as worlds, and salvaging abandoned facilities, bases, Space Hulks and even battlefields. They also attack the bases of various races, primarily humans, Orks, Eldar and Tau. Despite that, the chapter has also been known to sometimes engage battle with Chaos Forces, attacking them until there is nothing left. History Little is known when the chapter that would become the Star Hunters was formed, or if that was their original chapter title. Some evidence points to them being a part of either the Dark Founding or Cursed Founding, as their earliest appearance occurred between the 35th and 36th Millennium. Either way, the Star Hunters have traveled across the entire galaxy, plundering worlds for centuries. Notable Actions Organization The Star Hunters' command structure differs slightly from those of Loyalist Space Marine Chapters. The leader of the chapter is given the title "The Scourge" though whether this is the same Marine is unknown. Leadership depends on the number the marines' have on the right knee pads, which go from 1 to 10. The lower the number, the higher the rank the marine has. Rank also signifies certain privileges, such as access to better equipment. Combat Doctrine Fortress Monastery The home of the Star Hunters is one of the ancient and legendary vessels, a Blackstone Fortress. Called, the Lost World, this vessel has served the renegade chapter for centuries. Its large size houses hundreds of the Star Hunters' war machines, as well as serves as the mobile home for the chapter itself. Many times over the years, it has been modified to serve the Star Hunters' needs. Mutations A recent study done by Inquisitor Alexander Zackery, shows that the Star Hunters possess what could be considered a mutation, done to the brain rather than physical appearances. Each Astarte is capable of utilizing different kinds of weapons the moment they touch them. This extends to Laser Weapons, Plasma Weapons, Power Weapons, Chain Weapons, Combi Weapons, Melta Weapons, Ballistic Weapons, Flame Weapons, Gravity Weapons, Missile/Grenade Launchers, and even Daemon Weapons. This has granted the Star Hunters the ability to use a variety of weapons, without intense training. Alex believes this is what has made them such a formidable force. Notable Members *'The Scourge': The mysterious leader of the Star Hunters, the Scourge stands above his brothers as the chapter's greatest warrior. It is unknown if this is the same Adeptus Astarte, or if the title is handed over to a new one every time the previous one is killed. The present Scourge wields a Power Mace that is capable of shattering any defense, as well as a wrist mounted plasma gun. He sometimes also goes into battle with a Jump Pack too. *'Barak': *'Fenro': *'Trazar': *'Han'Sho': A rank 3 Star Hunter, Han'Sho normally leads boarding parties when the chapter attacks spacecrafts. In battle, he wields a melta-gun, a chainsword and a bolt pistol. Most notably, Han'Sho's left arm is bionic, having lost his organic one when fighting against an Ork Nob, though the Nob lost his life in the process. *'Axir': Category:Primarch11 Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Renegade Chapter